poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Austin
Pooh's Adventures of Austin & Ally '''is the first upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV series created by Shadow101815 and PrinceJosh1992. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Premise ''Pooh's Adventures of Austin & Ally '''is an Disney Channel television series made by Walt Disney Television which aired from 2011-2016. The series takes place in Miami, Flordia where Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa have visited a music store called: "Sonic Boom". Which is run by Lester Dawson, and his daughter Ally who is an awkward songwriter who loves to sing music, but has a bas case of stage fright. They also me an extroverted and instrumentalist singer name Austin Moon, who is fun-loving and outgoing, and introverted. In the pilot, "Rockers & Writers", Austin secretly records one of Ally's songs without her knowing. He becomes famous from it after his best friend Dez (Calum Worthy) directs Austin in a music video for the song and posts it on the Internet. Once Ally, convinced by her best friend Trish (Raini Rodriguez), takes credit for her song, Austin convinces her to become his partner. The two agree to work together and become close friends, while struggling to keep Austin's new-found fame and profit from it. Trish pitches in as Austin's manager and Dez continues to direct Austin's music videos. The group has many adventures while in Austin's music career. At the end of the first season, Austin gets signed to Jimmy Starr's record label. The second season sees both Austin and Ally taking bigger steps. Ally conquers her stage fright by performing a duet with Austin. By the end of the second season, Ally signs a record deal and records an album with Ronnie Ramone, while Austin goes on his first national tour. Due to her schedule with Ronnie Ramone, Ally is unable to attend the first half of Austin's tour, but in the first two episodes of the third season, Ally does attend the second half of the tour. In the third season, Ally's career takes off. Later, Ally is making her first album. By the end of the third season, Austin sacrifices his music career when his record label forbids him from being together with Ally. Austin chooses to be with Ally as they confess their love for each other. In the end, Austin goes with Ally on her first tour, Dez goes to film school in L.A., and Trish starts her own management company. In the fourth season, the group reunites after the tour and turns Sonic Boom into a music school called A&A Music Factory, where they help students pursue their musical dreams. They combine their talents to become business partners, and the store's success explodes. Also in the fourth season, the gang graduates from high school. Episodes (Season 1) Season 1 (2011–12) Season 2 (2012–13) Season 3 (2013–14) Season 4 (2015–16) Trivia * The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star in this TV series. * This series will take place during Daniel Esposito's Kingdom Heart crossover TV series ''Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, ''and before PrinceJosh1992's Anniversary Special ''Sora's Adventure Special: The Adventure Continues. ''In which this series is known to be a past adventure. * Both Kronk and Zhane from Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team will not appear in series due to this being a past adventure. * ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Austin & Ally and Timon and Pumbaa are produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, and Disney Channel. * Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez will see Winnie the Pooh and his friends again in ''Sora and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh''. Category:Shadow101815 Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Disney crossovers